


the pack survives

by baby_babeyy



Series: tumblr ficlets [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_babeyy/pseuds/baby_babeyy
Summary: ficlet from my tumblr, come send me prompts: baby-babeyyGhost finds 6 direwolf pups, and Jon and Tormund adopt them





	the pack survives

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from anon: Could you please write about Tormund and Jon trying to care about group of lonely pups that Ghost found (I don't know how, but just imagine, this is so cute XD)

Ghost hadn’t whined since Jon had gone south without him, so they knew something was up when he came back from hunting one day tugging on their furs, all but dragging them to the woods with him. Jon and Tormund followed without question.

He led them deep into the woods, both of them on high alert for any of the many dangers that lurked beyond the wall. After a while, the direwolf picked up his pace, running from them faster than they could keep up. He stopped in the hollow of a great tree, turning his head to look expectantly at the two men. 

When they saw what he had found their hearts melted.

Curled up in a huddle, were six tiny direwolf pups, their mother nowhere in sight. Ghost whined at Jon and Tormund, nuzzling softly at the smallest pup, who reminded Jon of what the wolf himself had been like all those years ago. 

“Well, I don’t fancy facing a pissed off direwolf, so I’m guessing we’re taking this lot with us little crow.” Tormund said, already bending to lift the tiny pups into the cradle of his arms. 

“Wha- Tormund!” Jon exclaimed, “How are we supposed to take care of six direwolves? I had one and I could barely manage him!” 

Tormund was too busy cooing at the tiny little pups to take notice. Jon cleared his throat, snapping Tormund out of his haze. 

“Look at your dog Jon Snow, do you really think he’ll let us leave them?” 

He had a point. Ghost had curled protectively around the pups Tormund had left on the ground, and he was looking up at Jon, his piercing red eyes seeming to plead with his companion. 

Jon exhaled deeply, already knowing he wasn’t going to be able to say no. 

“Come on then boy,” he said, prompting Ghost up so he could lift the pups up himself. “How bad can they be?”

***

As it turns out, very. 

Originally they had attempted to pass the pups off to other Free Folk, but if they didn’t wander back to Jon and Tormund’s tent themselves, Ghost stalked off to collect them. They were a part of the family now it seemed. 

Things hadn’t been too bad when the pups were small, they all easily fit in the tent, curled up against Ghost on a night -but they soon grew. Very quickly the tent was no longer big enough for nine - seven direwolves, a giant, and a regular-sized (he doesn’t care what Tormund says, Jon is not little) man. They lucked out somewhat, in that just as they approached this stage, the Free Folk had found the settlement they’d been heading towards. As Chief, Tormund was already entitled to the largest cabin, and it was even more necessary now that he and Jon had their little brood. 

This must be what having children was like, Jon thought. Ghost had been different. Ghost was a part of him, an extension of his soul. He and Tormund had raised these pups from near birth, nurturing them and caring for them just as he imagined parents would. They certainly drove Jon as crazy as he’d always been told that children did, always getting their teeth into his things, ripping his furs to shreds and demanding his constant attention. 

And he loved them. He loved them all so fiercely it almost reminded him of how he felt about his siblings. He knows he’d do anything for each one of them, as silly as it may sound, as much as people may want to tease him for it. 

The person that did tease him for it would be a brave soul. Not only did they have the White Wolf himself, his fierce, giant lover, and his loyal direwolf companion, but now they had six young ones all poised to defend their pack.

Pack. 

The idea made him feel warm inside. It reminded him of his father, of Robb and Theon teasing one another when they were young, of Sansa and Arya and the fierce women they’d become, of chasing little Bran and Rickon around the woods. Yes, he had lost his pack, wether they’d been taken from him, or run free of their own accord, but he’d found a new pack now. 

He’d never be a lone wolf with this lot around, that’s for sure.


End file.
